Big Surprise
by cannottouchthis
Summary: Oogie Boogie back? Jack need a holiday bad. but which one should he use? Read it and review. My first story!
1. Big Surprise

This is my first story, so be merciful. RR. oh, if some names are spelt wrong, correct me.

Jack was returning to his new home from a long days work of preparing Halloween.

Ever since he married Sally, they needed more space. He was able to buy it with the money he got from killing Oogie Boogie

"Sally, I'm home," called Jack. "Halloween is in five hours, I need some new ideas."

"Oh, Lok, Shock, and Barrel are here, it's good they came," replied Sally, "Those kids came because they needed something to do, so they came to learn how to sew."

"Hey, as long as it keeps them out of mischief, don't you think?" asked Jack.

"Yep, I have been teaching them for about two weeks now." said Sally

"I'm surprise they kept with it."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey Jack, we're just about to leave," said Lok, Shock, and Barrel at the same time.

"Hey, maybe you guys could sew me something good for Halloween?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, we'll something alright."

Jack and Sally started to eat dinner. Jack's world was just the way he wanted it to be.

"Ah, it's nice to be Pumpkin King," thought Jack.

"OOOHHH, JACK, COME OUT HERE," yelled a booming voice.

"Who could that be?" Jack asked. He opened the door and saw Lok, Shock, and Barrel.

"Hey Jack, we sewed you something really big!" they said in a mischievous way.

"HEY LITTLE JACK, IT'S YOUR GOOD OLD FRIEND, OOGIE, OR SHOULD I SAY THE BOOGIE MAN!"

As I said, this is my first time writing, be nice, the next chapter will be longer and better.

My Name is José


	2. Armed and Deadly

RR. It's better than the first.

"Oh Crap, not you, not now, not here, not ever" said Jack." I'm going to kill you kids once I'm done with Oogie Boogie."

"Once your done with me? lets think about this one, your six feet tall, give or take, and I'm sixty feet, you do the math." said Oogie Boogie.

"I don't care how big you are, I am not going to let you ruin Halloween again, no matter what."

"Alright then, let's go"

Oogie grabbed Jack. Jack tried to escape but he could not, he was too powerful. He needed to think. He couldn't do anything, he was helpless.

"Have you ever wanted to fly, HA HA HA" laughed Oogie. Oogie launched Jack into the air and he went soaring above the city. He landed in the woods. He was all bruised and hurt from the trees he landed on.

He needed help. He was desperate. Then it hit him.

"I've seen these woods before, just a little more up, the holiday trees will appear. But which holiday. Christmas? Oh man, not that holiday again. Valentine's Day? No, that was weird. I know, St. Patrick's day. No that had way too many clovers. I practically had them coming out my nose. I need something powerful. Something explosive, something that would really keep Oogie away. That's it, those Americans, they have a holiday. What's it called, what's it called" Jack thought. "Independence day, that's it."

Jack walked ahead into the woods, he found the tree with an American flag on it. He opened the door and found a whole city that looked like it was on fire, but the fire was blue, yellow, white, any color you could imagine.

"That's it"

He walked only to be stopped by an officer.

"What are you doing here?" asked the officer.

"I'm here for some bombs," replied Jack.

"What?" the officer said in shock. "I'm sorry, but I am going to have to arrest you. All I need is a bunch of teen anarchist dressed funny to kill the president."

"What's a president, and if it's important, I will not harm it. All I need is something that will explode something sixty feet tall. That's all."

"Oh, so it's the buildings your after, huh punk?"

"What, no, I have to get rid of a giant that is taking over Halloween Town."

"Ooh, Halloween Town, and does Santa and a bunch of leprechauns come to visit?" the officer mocked.

"No I'm serious, my people will be enslaved, please help."

"Here I'll make you a deal, you get a few fire works, and leave, for good."

The officer took Jack to a warehouse full of fire works. There were labels for small, medium, and large fire works.

"You can only take from the small. Nothing more. Then beat it. You hear me, beat it." repeated the officer.

He left Jack at the warehouse. He need something bigger than bottle rockets.

"Well, would you look at the big ones. Aw man, he told me not to get the big ones. Oh well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, just hurt Oogie." thought Jack.

Jack was on his way back to the woods before anymore officers saw him.

"Time to save Halloween. Oogie, your gonna pay." thought Jack.

Hope you like it, as I said, it's better than the first. RR.


	3. Enslaved

RR. Hope you like it, I haven't wrote in a while 'cause I was sick. I'm sorry.

Jack returned to the forest. He thought for a while. Surely Oogie Boogie would not just settle for Halloween town, once he found out about the other holidays. Also, how could Jack take on Oogie by himself. He needed help. He needed an army of some sort.

"What kind of holiday would, help me now. I need a bunch of brilliant thinkers. Ooh, I know just the holiday to do it." said Jack.

Back in Halloween town. Oogie Boogie had taken over. Everybody was his slave. The mayor went patrolling, trying to find anybody that wanted to revolt against Oogie Boogie. As much as he tried, he could not. Everybody was afraid of him. Also, they feared that they lost there one true leader, Jack.

Most people just gave in to Oogie Boogie, they figured if Jack couldn't stand up to Oogie, no one could; and if no one could, then they should just give up.

Lock Shock and Barrel thought that if they helped Oogie Boogie, Oogie would give them a seat of power. Also, they thought that he would make them the new mayors. How wrong were they.

Oogie had enslaved them too. Oogie had put them to work on making more Oogie Boogies. As soon as they were ordered to make more. They groaned all the way back to the new and improved manor.

The manor needed to be big enough for Oogie to live in, so he made the city work to build the Giant Manor. It would be a mansion for a sixty foot giant. So the manor would have to be at least seventy feet tall and as long as the town. Once it was finished, Oogie would then have the town fallow his commands and take over the other holidays until he was supreme ruler.

Oogie had figured out about the other holidays when he was looking for anybody who was going to fight against him. He looked in the forest and found trees with strange markings on them. He looked inside of them and saw the different holidays. He knew it was too soon to take them all on at once. All he need was to finish Halloween town and then the other Oogie Boogies would take over the other holiday. One by one.

Lock Shock and Barrel came running up to Oogie Boogie. A look of shock covered their face.

"You dare disturb ME! This better be important or else you'll be my lunch. You get it!" screamed Oogie Boogie.

"Its Jack, Its Jack, he's coming, and he's mad," They said.

"He doesn't give up, only if he is dead, then will he give up." said Oogie Boogie.

"Uh, Jack is already dead." replied the children.

"I knew that."

I hoped you like it. A fight seen is coming up. Read and review. Peace out.


	4. The Battle

Here's another one just for you guys.

Jack was standing at the top of a hill. He was armed with tons of fire works. He knew that this one had better work, or he and his love ones would be forever under the rule of Oogie Boogie.

"Now men. This is it. If we do not stop him now, he will take over Christmas and stop toy production. He will take over St. Patrick's day and plant nothing but crab grass. He'll eat all the gingerbread homes. He'll take down the people of Valentine's day with cupids own arrows. He'll eat all the turkey left for the people. He'll hard boil Easter eggs. He'll get rid of stand up comedy on April fools. NOW ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM DO THIS OR ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT?" screamed Jack.

"YEAH!" yelled an army full of leprechauns, elves, pilgrims, ginger bread men, Easter rabbits, cupid, April the fool, and a whole lot of angry rabid squirrels (Jack had found a door for bad holiday ideas).

"LET'S GOOOO!" yelled Jack.

"LET'S GOOOO!" yelled Oogie back at Halloween town. He had heard of Jack's army and he formed one of his own with his slaves. He had promised them if they served him, he would spare their lives. Also because they were afraid of what he would do if they didn't serve.

Jack and his men went running through the woods until he could see the town.

"ARM THE CATAPULTS!" yelled Jack. They fill the catapults with boxes of rabid squirrels. The boxes bumped up and down. They waited for Oogies army to appear. They saw Oogie walking towards them. At his feet were many men armed and ready. Jack heard Oogie Boogie yell for his men to charge. As soon as they started to come, Jack's army stood in position.

"These may be my people, but if they _know_ they are going against me, and they _know_ they are fallowing the command of Oogie Boogie, then the _know_ they are traitors in my eyes. NOW LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF, FIRE!" Jack commanded. They launched the squirrels and they hit their mark. Oogies army was depleting. Cupid's army coated the tip with his last resort cream, LOVE HURTS. The leprechaun archers aimed and fired. They hit Oogie men and where the arrow hit, it melted the skin. Still Oogies army pressed on.

Oogie Boogie knew exactly what was going on. He had saved the big guns for last. It was time to bring out his brothers. The Boogie Men, as he liked to call them, had begun to charge. Oogie was watching the terror in Jack's armies eyes. Now it's time to pay, thought Oogie.

"FOR TOY PRODUCTION AND CLOVERS!" screamed leprechauns and elves. The last thing you wanted to mess with was wee little men in tight pissed off. They charged at Oogie. They pounced at anything that moved. They did everything from choking to ripping out the opponent's hair. They started to climb up the Boogie Men. They started to take them down one by one.

"YOUR LOSING TO A BUNCH OF SHORTIES!" yelled Oogie.

"Oh no he didn't." said Jack to himself. One thing was pissing off the elves and leprechaun, another was to make fun of their height. They had found their new target. Attack Oogie Boogie.

They went charging at Oogie, but he would just brush them away. But still the men press on and finally they got on Oogie like ants at a picnic table. They started to grab onto stitches and Oogie very slowly started to fall apart. Oogie still tried to fight them off. The Boogie Men were trying to attack the little men and instead they were just hurting Oogie Boogie. Oogie started to regret not giving the Boogie Men brains. The leprechauns were armed with Easter eggs filled with bombs. The elves were armed with pilgrims forks and knives. The pilgrims, well, they were busy eating turkey and the gingerbread men, while at the same time April the fool was hurting Oogie Boogie with really bad jokes.

Oogies army was finally gone. But the Boogie Men were still there, very little of them, but still there.

All of a sudden, giant pilgrims came running and started to attack. They were demolishing the Boogie Men. They did not stand a chance.

Finally, all was left was Oogie Boogie and Jack. Jack launched himself on a giant fire work. He jumped off right before it hit Oogie Boogie. In mid-air, Jack threw as many fire works and bombs as he could. Oogie fell to the ground and Jack ran up to his face and lit the biggest bomb he had.

"Oogie Boogie, you'll never be able to hurt the holidays again, now never, NEVER, COME BACK AGAIN. NEVER YOU FILTHY PIECE OF-(can't use that bad of words sorry)-CRAP!" screamed Jack and he put it in Oogie's mouth.

"NOOOO!" yelled Oogie. He blew up and bugs went flying everywhere.

Finally, the war was over.

Don't worry, this isn't my last chapter, or story. Now how did you like that. Read and Review please.


	5. PARTY, PARTY!

Thank you for keeping with the story for this long. This is the last chapter, but another story is coming up and it might be longer so read and review. The next story will hopefully be good. Oh, thank you Inukag159 Ladybirdbuzz1 for reviewing my stories the most. I hope you like this.

P.S. The song parts of the song may not be PG rated so you are warned.

"It's official," said Jack. "you can catch the gingerbread man. Hey you pilgrims, how did you guys get so dang tall. You're figgin giants." asked Jack.

"Milk, it's good for your bones, who knew?" replied the pilgrims.

Immediately the leprechauns and the elves started to drink as much milk as their wee little bellies could take. Every body left in Halloween town was grateful of Jack and the army that served, except April the fool, he just annoyed the crap out of everybody. Anyho, The world was grateful, the town is eternally in debt to Jack, blah blah blah, well you get the idea. Jack, pretty much getting to do whatever he wants, Threw a large party in celebration of the end of the biggest pain in the -PG, gotta remember PG- butt. Aw heck, we all know it's just an excuse to throw a party. Jack invited the whole town and other holidays, except, once again, April the fool, he just plain sucks. And if you don't believe how bad he suck. Let me take you to a joke of between Jack and April the fool.

Jack Started. "So a boy is supposed to be doin' a report for school. He walks up to the front of the class and says he is going to tell them about a purple door. So the teacher goes 'OH MY GOD, go the principal'. So the kid goes to the principal. The principal asked 'Why were you sent here' so he told the principal that his teacher sent to the principal for telling the class a story about a purple door. The principal said 'OH MY GOD, you're suspended'. So he goes home and his mom ask why he's suspended, and he tells his mom about how his teacher sent him to the principal and the principal suspended him for telling the class about a purple door. His mom say 'OH MY GOD, go to your room and wait to your father gets home. His father gets home and goes to the boy's room and asked him what happened. He told him that his teacher sent him to the principal and the principal suspended him and his mother told him to wait until you came home because he told the class about a purple door. His dad says 'OH MY GOD, I'm kicking you out of the house. So the boy is wandering the street at night when a cop comes. He asked the boy why isn't he at his house at this hour. He told the cop that his teacher told him to go to the principal and the principal told him he was suspended and his mom told him to go to his room and wait for his father and his father kicked him out of the house because he told his class about a purple door. The cop says 'OH MY GOD, your going to prison for fifty years. Fifty years later the boy is now a man. He crosses the street and gets hit by a car. The moral of this story is to look both ways before crossing the street."

The crowd started to hysterically laugh until it hurt. When the crowd settled down, they looked to April the fool expecting an equally good joke.

"What's a pirates favorite joke?" asked the fool. Nobody knew. He answered. "Aaarrgintina." nobody laughed. It was possibly the worst joke they had ever hood. Even the fools' mother didn't laugh.

So now you know how unfunny the fool is. Back to the party.

The music was jammin', the people were dancing and every body was having a good time. Jack saw this as an ample time to get on the stage and sing.

"I want to dedicate this song to my wife, have you seen her, Sally, come on up here Sally." yelled Jack in the microphone. "This is the song we got married to. Ready honey?"

A very catchy bass line appeared and everybody knew the song. You might know it to. Vanilla Ice's song, Ice Ice Baby.

"YOU, VIP, LET'S KICK IT

Ice ice baby

Ice ice baby"

Every body went crazy and Jack started to break dance. Then he started to sing.

"All right stop collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop yo I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle  
Dance go rush to the speaker that booms  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly when I play a dope melody  
Anything less than the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it you better gain weight  
You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play  
If there was a problem yo I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it "

Sally took over on the singing so Jack could start moon walking. Soon he started to dance like Michael Jackson.

"Ice ice baby vanillla

Ice ice baby vanillla

Ice ice baby vanillla

Ice ice baby vanillla"

Jack started again, now it was Sally's turn to dance, she started to dance the Worm.

"Now that the party is jumping  
With the bass kicked in and the vegas are pumpin'  
Quick to the point to the point no faking  
I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon  
Burning them if you ain't quick and nimble  
I go crazy when I hear a cymbal  
And a hi-hat with a souped up tempo  
I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo   
Rollin' in my 5.0  
With my rag-top down so my hair can blow   
The girlies on standby waving just to say hi  
Did you stop no I just drove by  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block  
The block was dead  
Yo so I continued to A1A Beachfront Avenue  
Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis  
Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis  
Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine  
Shay with a guage and Vanilla with a nine  
Reading for the chumps on the wall  
The chumps acting ill because they're so full of eight balls  
Gunshots rang out like a bell  
I grabbed my nine all I heard were shells  
Falling on the concrete real fast  
Jumped in my car slammed on the gas  
Bumpet to bumper the avenue's packed  
I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack  
Police on the scene you know what I mean  
They passed me up confronted all the dope fiends  
If there was a problem yo I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice ice baby vanillla

Ice ice baby vanillla

Ice ice baby vanillla

Ice ice baby vanillla

Take heed 'cause I'm a lyrical poet  
Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it  
My town that created all the bass sound  
Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground   
'Cause my style's like a chemical spill  
Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel  
Conducted and formed  
This is a hell of a concept  
We make it hype and you want to step with this  
Shay plays on the fade slice like a ninja  
Cut like a razor blade so fast other DJs say damn  
If my rhyme was a drug I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice  
If there was a problem yo I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while Shay revolves it"

Jack and Sally both started to sing at this time so the dancing was very minimal, but none the less still good.

"Ice ice baby vanilla  
Ice ice baby (oh-oh) vanilla  
Ice ice baby vanilla  
Ice ice baby vanilla ice

Yo man let's get out of here  
WORD TO YA MOTHER  
Ice ice baby too cold  
Ice ice baby too cold too cold

Ice ice baby too cold  
Ice ice baby too cold too cold   
Ice ice baby"

The crowd went crazy. The whole night people would karaoke and dance and party. In Jacks world, nothing could be better, except when April the fool decided to crash the party, but that didn't last long. The party lasted for three days straight. And from then on they figured life would be great. Of course the town had its own problems, for gosh sake, it was Halloween Town. Lock Shock and Barrel had mad Jack a fancy looking coat for him to wear, since he is in fact the Pumpkin King. They had to play one last song to keep the party completely awesome. It was time for the worlds to join together in harmony and sing MC Hammer! In the woods, MC Hammer was lost, so Jack got him to play live.

"I hope you guys are ready for this one, because I know I am. Oh, buy the way, this ones for Jack and the army for saving our lives. LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!

CAN'T TOUCH THIS  
MC HAMMER!

You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this

My, my, my music hits me so hard  
Makes me say "Oh my Lord"  
Thank you for blessing me  
With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet  
It feels good, when you know you're down  
A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch

Every body was going crazy and started to dance. One thing is Vanilla Ice. Another is MC Hammer. (no offense to you Vanilla Ice fans, but this song has got it all man, you catch my drift?)

I told you homeboy (You can't touch this)  
Yeah, that's how we living and you know (You can't touch this)  
Look at my eyes, man (You can't touch this)  
Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics (You can't touch this)

Fresh new kicks, advance  
You gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance  
So move, outta your seat  
And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
While it's rolling, hold on   
Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on  
Like that, like that  
Cold on a mission so fall them back  
Let 'em know, that you're too much  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch

Jack and Sally started to sing along with MC Hammer.

Yo, I told you (You can't touch this)  
Why you standing there, man? (You can't touch this)  
Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka (You can't touch this)

Give me a song, or rhythm  
Make 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em  
Now, they know  
You talking about the Hammer you talking about a show  
That's hype, and tight   
Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe  
Or a tape, to learn   
What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn  
The charts? Legit   
Either work hard or you might as well quit

That's word because you know...

You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this

Break it down! (Music breaks down) Stop, Hammer time!

Go with the funk, it is said  
That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead  
So wave your hands in the air  
Bust a few moves, fun your fingers through your hair  
This is it, for a winner  
Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner  
Move, slide your rump  
Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump, bump

Yeah... (You can't touch this)  
Look, man (You can't touch this)  
You better get hype, boy, because you know (You can't touch this)  
Ring the bell, school's back in (You can't touch this)

Break it down!Stop, Hammer time!  
You can't touch this )  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this

Even Mayor was sing with them and dancing, although he was not very good at all, aw, who am I kidding, he sucked big time!

Break it down! (Nice pants, Hammer) Stop, Hammer time!

Every time you see me  
The Hammer's just so hype  
I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic  
Now why would I ever stop doing this?   
With others making records that just don't hit  
I've toured around the world, from London to the Bay  
It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer"  
And the rest can go and play

Now the whole town started to sing. It definitely was a true party now.

You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this   
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this!

And the people kept on dancing and singing the whole night long. The people thought that the party would never end, and live in total bliss. Until da MAN ended the party. (a.k.a., Mayor). Don't worry, they could still party with Halloween coming up. But that's another story in which I do not have time to tell. But they would never forget the battle against Oogie Boogie and how somewhat good triumphed over evil. And they lived happily ever after, all right that was a load of crap. Like, come on, Halloween town is really going to live happily ever after. But they did have more fun.

For my next story, I Need your help. In the review, tell me your favorite character in Nightmare Before Christmas and in the next story, I will make them more important character. Be sure to read and review. I should be making another and longer story soon because this one was too short. I hoped you guys like the MC Hammer and the Vanilla Ice. If not, I will see to it that rabid squirrels with elves and leprechaun take over your house. AND LATER, THE WORLD! AH HAHAHAHAHAH!

(you can't make me go back to the crazy house , NEVER!

Hope I did not offend anybody. If I did, I am sorry. RR


End file.
